


x-Bijoux-x

by zenxoxo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies to Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenxoxo/pseuds/zenxoxo
Summary: Petalite, or PT for short, is a gem who has been travelling Earth for a millennium, searching for remaining Gems that fought against the Rebellion. They meet up with their old friend, Morganite, who they are not happy with. Supporting White Diamond and her followers, how will this friendship mend? Will it at all?





	x-Bijoux-x

Beach City was a gorgeous place, always lit by the sunset dunking itself beneath the skyline, giving the waves a golden-orange glow. A being, their name being Petalite, emerged from the waves, their fleshed out hair spiking out in different directions.

This gem was a mixture of light and dark pink/purples, their four arms stretching out against the backlight. A quick sound caught the gem's attention, as another being phased just a few feet from them. A devious grin stretched across PT's lips, their slightly sharp teeth glimmering. PT wore a cloth that went no higher than their shoulder blades, easily exposing the fact that they had quad limbs. There was a cross design across their shirt, which kept their frame upright and strong. Stockings were not much of a choice to PT, but they chose to wear them regardless, to at least remain a sense of decency to the human beings on this planet.

"_Morganite_," PT growled beneath their breath, as the gem across from them was holding up her hands to the gem, hopefully attempting a reach at peace. Morganite appeared worried by PT's presence, but was already shifting her feet into a fighting stance. The two gems stood there along the beach, as the waves were the only ambience in the area. A soft breeze flowed, Morganite's hair moving in rhythm with the air. Her glasses shifted with the breeze, but it seemed to not stress her, as the gem's eyes were purely on PT and their frame.

"I don't want to fight you, Petalite," Morgan began to plead, but was forced a step back when PT clenched their fists and approached with a darkened expression. They were definitely angry -- perhaps Morgan had made a mistake, which made her worried, but her scythe was there if.. she really had to.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that, traitor,--" PT immediately lifted two of their arms and clashed them with the ground, the beach sand molding into one rippled wave and slamming itself into Morganite, who yelped out in pain, but refused to fight back even though she was pushed at least a few feet away. A few earthly scratches covered the frail gem, but she had a feeling that PT wasn't done attacking her. PT was slowly approaching her, their footsteps leaving deep grooves in the sand, shoulders bulging as they walked. Morgan scrambled to her feet and hesitantly phased her scythe into both hands, though shaking like a leaf. She attempted to block the lavender gem's next move, though PT had snatched the scythe in their hands and it glowed into an amber gel before disappearing into a weak light. 

The next thing PT felt themselves doing was taking their four hands and wrapping themselves around Morgan's throat, holding her against the glittering sand, about to preform their shattering move but couldn't bring themselves to go through with it. Morganite was just about to shatter before PT's grip broke on her, a choked, croaking-like sound emanating from their voice. 

"I didn't want to do this, you know--" PT sobbed, all of their fingers clenching together, then suddenly pointing at Morgan. "You-- you, forced me-- You chose the Diamonds-- over me!" They shouted in pain, their frame suddenly becoming weaker and much smaller than before. Morganite was taken aback by their sudden demeanor change, softly rubbing her throat from the previous grip, though she noticed it didn't ache that badly. She attempted to stand, gripping onto the rock wall and glancing weakly at PT, her flat, sunlit hair reflecting the evening. 

"I know, I know I.. I'm sorry, PT.. I never wanted us to be seen as enemies, but you know how the Diamonds are.. they want to crush the Rebellion, and still do! I'm still a spy, but I can't escape what I was sent here to do.." PT remained a few feet from Morganite, but had tears in their eyes, though entirely wiped their face clean. Their darkened purple eyes went soft, but they remained rough, as they haven't given up just yet. The sharp scars on PT's body shone against the dark blanket of sky that covered the Earth now, hesitantly reaching one hand out to Morganite.   
  
"I don't agree with what you're doing, but if you want to be my acquaintance, you're going to help me and the Crystal Gems fight against the Diamonds." PT offered, their hand still extended towards the other gem. She definitely didn't grab their hand right away. What was going to happen to her if she secretly chose to join the Crystal Gems? Rose Quartz was famous among them for rebelling and Morganite despised the idea of what the Diamonds would do to her if they found out she was joining the rebellion. Though, looking into PT's eyes, who were firm and protective, she felt a sense of relief. Would she finally be rid of the Diamonds strict ruling? Would she finally be able to experience the beauty that Earth was, that every copied gem would rant about?   
  
Morganite took PT's hand and they grinned. It was a dark grin, almost evil, if you wish, that shadowed against the Earth's moon above them. It gave their wildly spiky hair a ray of raw power.

"Welcome to the Crystal Gems." 

**Author's Note:**

> just a story i hope to drag out with a friend of mine and our oc's!!! it's not exactly canon with the SU universe besides following the story but i hope it's not too far off!! i just like to write ^^'


End file.
